Thor's Thunderstorm
by TheAbsoluteNordork
Summary: When Iceland is awoken by a thunderstorm in the middle of the night, he goes to his brothers bedroom in order to find some sort of solitude from his two carers there...


**thor's thunderstorm**

* * *

Thick drops of rain splattered heavily onto the thin sill of the bedroom window, awakening the small boy on the other side of the glass.

His eyes groggily fluttered open and he let out a soft groan, his limbs weighed down with sleep as he went to stretch his arms out. For a few moments he wondered what had woke him up, when a monstrous clap of thunder rang through the air like a gunshot, startling the child and making him dive beneath the safety of the blankets. His breathing became ragged as he listened, the dull thudding of the raindrops oddly rhythmic like a thousand fingers tapping at the sturdy walls of the house. His blanket briefly lit up a soft yellow as a bolt of lightning crackled across the sky, branching out like veins in an arm.

A second clap of thunder sounded, making the child grasp the sheets in a panic, knuckles turning white from the pressure. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to steady the frantic beating of his heart. _It's only thunder_ , he told himself _, it can't hurt me._ However, the third crash of the ear-splitting noise made him shoot out of the warmth of his bed and quickly pad across the floor to his bedroom door. He tugged the door open and stepped out into the hallway, the cold wood against his bare feet making him shudder. The pattering of rain was quieter out here, but still too loud for the boys suddenly hypersensitive ears. He gulped and softly trod down the hall, the wood creaking under his weight. The bedroom door at the far end was slightly ajar, but no light shone from the crack meaning his elder brother and his boyfriend were asleep.

He reached the door and paused. Was this a good idea? Would they mock him? Send him back to his own room...? He contemplated for a moment or two, nevertheless yet another clap of thunder sounded, ushering a small yelp from the poor boy and making him dart into the room and fling himself onto the bed, directly into the laps of the two curled up figures there.

"Gack!" Came the abrupt reaction, one of the figures sitting up and blindly searching for the lamp switch, before the dull yellow light flooded the room and illuminated the two sleepy faces that stared at the boy with mild apprehension.

"Emil?" One of them asked, concern showing through his confusion. "What's wrong?" As if to answer, the thunder crashed once more, making the boy squeak and bury his face further into the chest of his brothers boyfriend.

"Ugh," the boyfriend yawned, opening one eye drowsily. "Is it because of the storm?" Emil nodded into his chest, his small hands balled up into tight fists. The two adults exchanged glances before Emil's brother pulled him off his boyfriend and settled the younger in between them, a hand coming up to stroke his soft locks gently.

"It's just thunder, Emil," he soothed. "It can't hurt you."

"I-it's loud," was all Emil said, his lower lip quivering in the universal meaning that the child was close to tears. "It's really loud..."

"I realised..." his brother responded with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"I think we're stuck with this one for the rest of the night, Lukas," the other male mumbled with a lop-sided grin. Lukas nodded and pulled Emil closer to him, cradling his head against his chest, before running his hands through the boys hair again in a comforting and maternal gesture. The other- Matthias- moved closer to them both and leaned his cheek groggily against the top of Lukas's head, creating an invisible barrier of safety around Emil.

"You know," Lukas began. "In Norse Mythology there is said to be a God by the name of Thor. He's the God of thunder, lightning, storms and a lot of other things." Emil turned his face to look up at Lukas with curious eyes, so the other carried on. "Thor carries around a hammer, or _Mj_ _ö_ _lnir_ , and the thunder is said to be embodiment of Thor and lightning the embodiment of the _Mj_ _ö_ _lnir_."

"... So the loud sound... Is actually a God?" Emil asked sceptically, frowning slightly. Lukas pretended not to see Matthias roll his eyes and nodded.

"Perhaps. It seems quite possible."

"What Lukie means to say is," Matthias butted in, poking Emil in the stomach and making him giggle. "Is that next time there's a thunderstorm, you should go outside and shout at the sky "hey, Thor, shut up! We're trying to sleep!""

"Don't listen to that idiot," Lukas interrupted, giving his guffawing boyfriend a stern look. "What I'm _actually_ telling you is that you shouldn't be scared."

"Of course you shouldn't!" Matthias added, far too energetic for this late at night. "There's just a mean old God up there making too much noise!" With that he began to tickle the significantly smaller boy, his sudden surprised laughter filling the bedroom and cancelling out the constant drumming of the rain.

"Matt," Lukas said with an even and overly patient tone. "We're supposed to be getting him to sleep, not giving him energy."

"But I was-" Matthias argued when Emil suddenly gasped.

"Mr Puffin! I left him in my bed!" The two adults exchanged glances again as Emil tugged on their shirts. "I bet he's all alone and afraid...!"

Lukas smiled a rare smile at him and lay down, gently pulling Emil with him. "I'm sure Matthias wouldn't mind getting him for you."

His boyfriend's face dropped into a scowl, but found himself not resisting when Emil looked up at him with big watery eyes. He grumbled then left the warmth of their bed, shivering when the cold air hit his bare arms and legs, before quickly padding out the room to go and fetch Emil's beloved toy. He returned a few minutes later, hastily thrusting the puffin into Emil's awaiting arms and getting back into the bed, snuggling up against the two other beacons of warmth. Emil thanked him quietly and brushed a stray feather out of the puffin's unblinking eyes, before cuddling it to his chest.

"I think the thunders almost gone," Lukas commented, listening to the steadily decreasing thudding of the raindrops on the bricks and jagged roof tiles. A flash of lightning darted across the sky, before the sound of the thunder rang through the air again, this time a lot further away.

"Hmph, I bet Thor is stopping because he found out I knew it was him making all the noise trying to scare me," Emil stated proudly, his eyelids beginning to droop. Lukas smiled and moved against Emil a little more, lifting up his head so that Matthias could slide his arm underneath it, intertwining their legs too and creating a nest around the small boy.

"I'm sure he did, Emil," Lukas said quietly planting a kiss on his brothers head as Emil's breathing became steadier, more peaceful, Matthias curling up against the other side of the boy more. "I'm sure he did."

* * *

 **A/N:** There's no real motivation for this short drabble apart from it was 3 am and I was bored xD so yeah, that's really it! I will stop procrastinating with short drabbles and do something productive now...


End file.
